Fusion REWRITTEN
by anoymous
Summary: Darkness is everyone's friend these days. They enjoy their sleep yet Darkness and I have a special bond. We have come to know one another intimately. I do not sleep for fear the voices will overwhelm me but yes I know Darkness and it knows me, and it is afraid.Victor/OC/Logan
1. Chapter 1

Fusion

Author's Note: So I am re-writing my x-men fanfic. Its been forever and I feel that it needs to be revamped so here goes. Haven't written fanfic in probably two years so please be kind.

Chapter One

Darkness is everyone's friend these days. They enjoy their sleep yet Darkness and I have a special bond. We have come to know one another intimately. I do not sleep for fear the voices will overwhelm me but yes I know Darkness and it knows me, and it is afraid.

…..

It has been years since I have thought about my past. Some people cannot remember when they were a child. But I remember my past, and with clarity too. Lucky me. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now I'll just tell you about how this story really begins. It isn't about me, it's about one person who has more of an impact than anyone else. We shall start the story when I first laid eyes on him, James…or as he now likes to be called, Wolverine.

….

"Are you ready Fusion?"

I looked up at the man sitting across from me in the army truck. He was older maybe in his forties with slightly graying hair. Not an unpleasant looking man yet there was something in his eyes that made you think twice about crossing him. I nodded slowly. Two years I had been the personal assistant to this man. Two long years but he treated me better than how everyone else did.

"We will be acquiring two today. Are you sure you are ready? There can be no mistakes these two are important."

"Yes sir, I'm sure I'm ready." The truck bounced to a halt and we jumped out. We were greeted by two prison guards and the warden.

"Stryker, good to see you again. Come for a few more have you?" the warden said as he shook Stryker's hand.

Stryker nodded his sunglasses glinting. "You know as I told you over the phone these two are particularly interesting. You should see what they did to their last command!" the warden rambled on as he led his way down through the cells.

I had glanced at the files that Stryker had gotten on the two men. The warden was right on calling them interesting. Both had lived for a very long time and both were extremely dangerous and with the fact that they could not die Stryker was practically salivating over the fact that he wanted him for his team. We reached the last cell door in the hall. The warden spoke with the two guards and they let us in. the room was dark with only small patched of light. Two pairs of legs poked into one of the patches of sunlight but the darkness covered their faces.

"Well brother, it seems we have visitors" a dark gravelly voice sneered from the darkness. There was silence for a moment before Stryker spoke. He offered them a chance of a life time to be free from prison and to do something they enjoyed, killing.

"I heard you faced a firing squad at oh-one hundred hours…how was that?" Stryker asked.

The gravelly voice spoke again, "It tickled." I had to hide a smile. Finally they both emerged. One was tall and rather imposing with short hair. The other was shorter but just as strongly built his hair wild, with blue eyes like ice. The one with the short hair grinned wickedly when he saw me, "Well you didn't mention you had a lady along! We would have shown more manners." He chuckled and took a menacing step closer. I eyed him up and glared at him, "I'm not afraid of you." He grinned, "Ah but you should be girlie, you should be." I raised an eyebrow, "We shall see who should be afraid."

"Fusion!" Stryker barked, "save it for back at the complex. C'mon boys." And we headed back to the truck for the ride back.

…..

We reached the complex. Four buildings lay spread out on a space of land surrounded by a huge fence. The main building held the training room, and a place to eat and the meeting room. We were heading towards the main building. We reached the meeting room and stryker nodded to me.

I turned to the tallest one, "This won't hurt…much." I opened myself to my power feeling it flow and ebb in my veins the only outward sign that anything was happening was my eyes took on a faint glow that seemed to get brighter and brighter. Reaching out with my hand I touch the taller one, Victor's face. Every memory, every thought flooded into my head. Swirling and bashing together. I held on. The reason Stryker kept me so close was that I was his fail safe for his team. His team of mutants, who so easily could crush him if he so much as looked at them wrong. And yet with me, his guard dog as they called me, all I had to do was concentrate a little too hard on them and poof they were one the ground dying a slow and painful death.

Finally the flow stopped. We both sunk to the ground. I moaned trying to keep everything in place. So much pain….so much suffering. I grasped at my head trying to keep it together. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Muffled sounds like voices started to make their way into my head. I opened my eyes.

"Fusion, are you alright?" Stryker stood over me, "Can you take in James too?" I nodded weakly, "I think so.

Slowly I rose to my feet. James glared at me those piercing eyes full of hate and distrust, " What did you do to my brother!"

"Its only a little safety measure," Stryker said, "So I can sleep peacefully at night."

With that I reached out and touched James, then everything went black.

….

A/N More to come soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in my room. Nothing spectacular there, a dresser, a desk and an arm chair and with the bed that I was lying on. I rolled over and the room began to spin. My head pounded painfully. I shouldn't have told Stryker that I was ready to take on two. I mean he could have waited for a day or so. It wasn't like either of the men had anywhere to go. I tried to find a comfortable position that hurt less. I pressed my fingers to my temples.

Being a mutant is not what I would have wished for. Sure my powers had their perks some days but most of the time it was just a pain in the ass to be a mutant. You were shunned by humanity and half the time the stupid powers weren't sure if they wanted to work one day or not. I had been practising a little bit but unfortunately if I practised and something went wrong people died.

I didn't know what they called mutants like me so I just described myself as a life sucker. If I got things working right once I touch someone I absorbed their being, memories, powers, limitless age. But again nothing was guaranteed sometimes things worked and sometimes they didn't. and absorbing these two was no walk in the park. James was a bit easier. He had had some semblance of a normal life but still the pain ran deep. But Victor it was like blackness seeping from everywhere. There had been no escape, no refuge from the darkness of his mind. No one had ever loved him. Parentless, friendless the only thing he cared about was James and yet there was a small touch of hatred even for him. Why did he get all the love…_why was he the one with parents, love, money. I was just as good as him. What is wrong with me? Why does no one want me? I know I'm different but he is nothing. He isn't strong like me. He was a weak child. But he still took away what I held special. My gifts, they are mine. And still he takes that from me!_

Gasping at the rage and anger threatening to take over I sit up. My head burns and pounds mercilessly. I have to put these memories away, before they consume me.

…

Stryker eyed up his two new recruits with a critical eye. These two were perfect. Soldiers who couldn't die. Absolutely perfect! He glanced at the files in his hand and shuffled some papers. Both men sat before him in his office.

"So boys we'll get you set up with some rooms. The dorms are the middle building off to the right."

"What are we actually supposed to be doing?" asked James, "You said that we would be serving our country. How are we going to do that here in the middle of nowhere?"

"The President has us on call," Stryker answered curtly, "In the meantime there is training to be completed. Don't worry boys we will keep you plenty busy."

"What I want to know is what that chick did to us back there!" growled Victor leaning forward menacingly.

"That was my assistant Aurora. Most here call her Fusion. She has special…gifts like yourselves. As I said before though she is my insurance. "

"And how could a small puny woman like that even think of taking me on," Victor sneered, " I could crush her in second, although it would be tempting to have a little fun first."

"You could try it but I doubt you'd get very far. Fusion has an extraordinary mind and now she has what I like to call a link to your minds. If she concentrates too hard well let's not go into details, it wouldn't be pretty. You will see her other abilities in the training room but for no feel free to look around."

Victor narrowed his eyes. He still doubted that the girl could do anything. James just shrugged his shoulders and stood, "C'mon Vic, we could use some down time." They both stepped into the hall. No one was around so they headed for the door that took them outside. Both glanced at the trees to the back of the property.

"I don't know about you but I could use a good run. Let's see how far this place goes!" James took off at a slow jog. Victor sighed, always giving orders but he trailed after him as usual.

…..

I awoke with a start. The morning sun was creeping through my window. I must have fallen asleep. The pounding headache from yesterday had faded to a dull ache. I rolled into a sitting position. My beeper light blinked. I had been out of commission for a whole day. Stryker was probably falling apart at the seams. I dressed and headed quickly to his office.

"Glad to see you have recovered Fusion." Stryker greeted me as I stepped into the office. It was all metal and cold. "You'll be introducing the new ones today to the team. I also want you to evaluate their skill levels when it comes to hand to hand combat and weaponry. I want no surprises on the field."

"Yes, sir" turning I headed out. I found them where you might find most men, in the kitchen.

"Do you people not eat?" growled James as I entered.

"Yes but we eat out in the mess hall. There may not be many of us but at least we have some space there. C'mon they probably have the food out already." Leading the way Victor stepped in front of me, "So Stryker says you're some big powerful mutant. I find that hard to believe."

I glanced up at him from my full height a whopping 5'4'', and narrowed my eyes. "Hard to believe or not doesn't matter, anytime or any place!"

Victor's mocking expression turned to one of surprise then frustrated anger. "Alright girlie you asked for it. I ain't going to take the blame for any hurt laid on you."

James stepped between us " Enough! You're not having your pissing contest here." I growled then realized I was just as bad as them. I needed to put more concentration into my controlling what I had absorbed from them. I needed to get my control back and fast or Stryker would not be happy.

"C'mon ill introduce you to the rest of the guys." Stepping into the mess hall four men sat at one of the long tables. All very average looking men. "Guys these are the new ones." I announced as I sat myself down. "Victor and James." Both nodded when I said their names.

"I'm Wade" said the man across from me. Tall and handsome, a real all-american boy. He had some wicked skills with the pair of katanas that he had strapped to his back. "This is John, Fred, Chris and Zero" he pointed to each man as he said their names.

I smirked, "Wade's also the mouth of the group." Wade shot me a look, "Yeah but its better then being Strykers lap dog. He says jump you say how high…how pathetic." I shook my head at him. It was a usual comment from him, anything to get under your skin. "Stryker wants us in the training room asap." I stood and walked out.

"So what's the lady's story?"James asked as he sat down. Wade shrugged, "no one really knows. She was here way before the rest of us. As you can see Stryker keeps her pretty close, lucky guy…if you know what I mean." Victor raised an eyebrow, "You think her and Stryker are…isn't she a little young?" Wade laughed, "She's older than she looks. And really do you think that would bother someone like stryker?"

The rest of the men got up and picked up their trays, "C'mon lets get to the training room," Wade smirked, "Wouldn't want to be late on your first day!"

….

The seven men entered. I stood at the far corner. Dressed for combat and awaiting further instructions from Stryker. He stood a few feet away reviewing his clipboard that he always had. We waited a few moments in silence before he spoke. "Fusion show the new boys a little taste of what you can do, use Wade as a demo…"

I stepped onto the floor. Wade met me in the centre, "Always a pleasure Ror," I glared at him, he knew that nickname bothered me. "Moddermouth" I muttered under my breath as I stretched and cracked my knuckles. I closed my eyes and concentrated bringing up the "link" with Wade. I could sense everything. From the breath that he was taking to his sweating palms. His thoughts sounded loud and clear in my head. I could feel his power flowing through my veins. Wade was fast and strong. Every fiber of my being slowly adapted to the strength and speed. I opened my eyes. "Are you ready?"

…..

A/N :Read and review please :)


End file.
